


[art] Peter Parker in a corset

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corsetry, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics





	[art] Peter Parker in a corset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).


End file.
